The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling food. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for cooking food in which an initial food material is subjected to the action of two hot plates which heat the initial food material at their temperature of at least 340.degree. F. and also apply pressure at least 10 p.s.i.
An apparatus of this type is disclosed in the patent application Ser. No. 700,954. In this apparatus, since not only the high temperature but also the high pressure of at least 10 p.s.i. is applied to the initial food material, the temperature of evaporation of liquids or juices of the initial food material considerably increases under the action of high pressure. As a result of this, the liquid or juices from the initial food material do not evaporate as fast as in conventional apparatus and remain in the food, whereas cooking of inner portion is performed with the vapors of higher temperature generated inside of that food. The cooked food is much juicier and the cooking time is much shorter than in the conventional apparatuses.